comment casser le mythe sasuke
by ayumi16
Summary: naruto fait une peite mission d'espionnage et fait son compte rendu


**autatrice:** ayumi16 jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me pique mon idée et auquel cas il le sentira passer...

**rating:** K tout mignon

**genre:** humour

**note:** une suite est prévue alors pas la peine de demander par contre elle sera en romance je vous laisse de viner le couple (allez c'est pas dur. je ferais une dédicace spéciale au début de la suite pour annoncer le gagnant lol)

**bonne lecture et enjoy**

* * *

_**Comment casser le mythe "Sasuke"**_

POV naruto

"suite à un accord avec la cinquième j'ai obtenu une journée de congé pour l'équipe donc demain nous n'avons pas de missions ce qui n'était pas arrivé de puis longtemps. enfin nous n'avons pas de mission en théorie. en effet mon accord avec la vieille est une mission d'un genre particulier: surveiller Sasuke. ça peut paraître bizarre mais la vieille et moi on est persuadé que Sasuke n'est pas comme il le montre. je m'explique: nous croyons que Sasuke ne se montre pas réellement tel qu'il est envers nous. chaque défaut ou différence , appelez ça comme vous voulez, avec ce qu'il nous montre sera accompagné d'une anotation explicative."

19 mars

°différence1 - Kakashi version 2 ou le roi du retard par panne d'oreiller.

Sasuke est toujours le premier au point de rendez-vous c'est un fait établi. cependant c'est bien une deuxième version de notre prof. figurez vous que j'ai commencé ma mission hier soir à 20h et ce paresseu était déjà couché et dormait comme une souche ( fatigue??? ). mais ce n'est pas tout, le plus surprenant est l'heure a laquelle il s'est reveillé et non pas levé. en effet ce jeune homme qui me sert de coéquipier fait concurrence aux marmottes et se réveille à 11h50 et des broutilles que j'ai oublié de compter tellement cela m'a surpris.

conclusion: le réveil fait très bien son travail mais ne vit pas longtemps compte tenu du nombre de cadavres de ses camarade dans la poubelle. paix à son âme et soyons lui reconnaissant de réveiller la marmotte sinon on l'attendrait plus que notre prof.

°différence2 - pire que moi quand je dors ça existe.

la différence1 doit être associée avec celle-ci. en effet Sasuke bouge quand il dors! il est pire que moi. pour faire simple à 20h il était sur le dos les bras le long du corps, à 20h30 il jouait au christ avec las bras en croix, à 21h il se prenait pour un pharaon ou croyait serrer son nounours: il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, à 22h la couette l'a plaqué et s'est barrée: elle préferait le futon plutôt que le corp de Sasuke. il a donc fini sa nuit à plat ventre, sans couette, le T-shirt relevé au dessus des abdos et les membres écartés ( invitation à la perversité??? )

conclusion: Sasuke fait un éffort monstre ou ne dors que d'un oeil pour ne pas bouger la nuit en mission.

°différence3 - aucun goût vestimentaire ou le roi de la garde robe unique

après avoir pris sa douche et être revenu dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements j'ai pu voir l'interieur son armoire à fringues. c'est désespérant: il est pareil que moi sur ce point là. il porte la même chose tout les jours et de toute façon y'a que ça dans ses placards: des t-shirt noirs et des pantacourts blancs le tout marqué au signe des uchiwa ( flemme??? ).

conclusion: faut dire à Sakura et aux autres filles de lui acheter des fringues autres que ce qu'il a et lui piquer celles de ses placards pour l'obliger à les mettre. PS: si cela se produit, étant du même genre et instigateur de l'idée je m'y soumettrai aussi.

°différence4 - nul en cuisine ou la diète par obligation

je me suis toujours étonné de voir Sasuke avec des plats prépréparés pour la pause déjeuner mais après cette petite filature je crois que je sais pourquoi. dèjà Sasuke mange après sa douche, enfin si on peut appeler deux tartines de confiture un repas. je savais qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais là je suis estomaqué et c'est le terme approprié (pas d'estomac??? ). c'est vrai qu'en se levant à midi on peut pas petit déjeuner et déjeuner en même temps. il a donc petit déjeuné à 12h30 et déjeuné à 13h15. son repas était composé d'un riz à l'aspect bizarre et l'air tout collant et de poisson grillé. enfin grillé est un bien petit mot pour désigner la couleur du poisson. même le cuisinier ne l'a pas mangé.

citation ( ses premiers mots de la journée ): "va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à cuisiner c'est pas mangeable...même naruto et ses ramens sont meilleurs pppffff je suis dégoûté, j'ai plus faim"

conclusion: Sasuke pour pallier son manque de connaissances en cuisine et éviter de s'intoxiquer ou de mourir de faim pendant les mission va au supermarché du coin pour acheter un plat froid à emporter. va falloir lui donner des cours mais je ne me porte pas volontaire!

°différence5 - désordonné ou le petit poucet version moderne

Sasuke contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire n'est pas quelqu'un de très ordonné mais plutôt l'inverse. on devrait le surnommé le petit poucet. par exemple il cheche un livre pour lire je ne sais quel passage. il va le chercher pendant 20 minutes ( archéologue??? ) lire son passage en marchant et le poser là où il est sans y faire gaffe ce qui fait qu'il va encore chercher pendant dix plombe son bouquin si il en a encore besoin ou alors il quitte son pull parce qu'il a trop chaud et le pose par terre mais quand il ouvre les fenêtre et se rend compte de la température il le cherche partout avant de marcher dessus, tomber et de le remettre ( gaffeur??? ).

conclusion: Sasuke à la tête ailleur quand il est seul et fait pas gaffe à ce qu'il fait et pose ses affaires n'importe où. il doit bien aimé chercher ses affaires pour passer la moitié de son temps à le faire.

°différence6 - le ménage et lui c'est à qui énervera l'autre en premier

sur ce point là Sasuke représente le parfait célibataire: il ne fait pas ou peu le ménage. la couche de poussière très épaisse par endroit ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça mais j'ai pu noter que devant certains endroits bien poussiéreux Sasuke rechignait mais ne faisait rien. c'est à croire qu'il essait de concurencer shikamaru et sa flemme légendaire. il n'a pas toucher à la poussière du reste de la journée mais quand il regardait le buffet ou le meuble télé on aurait pu croire qu'il le ferait mais non il se contente de regarder ( allérgique??? ).

conclusion: Sasuke a une dent contre le ménage c'est évident mais il tient bon et ne se laisse pas faire. bon dans la limite du raisonnable pour lui il doit le faire de temps en temps mais à contre coeur c'est évident. ça me rappel lui et moi il y a pas si longtemps. faudrait vraiment une femme de ménage dans sa piaule.

°différence7 - un jardin à son image ou aucune envie de voir plus loin que ce que l'on voit 

sa propriété possède un jardin immense et je comprends qu'à 17 ans on a d'autres envies que le jardinage mais faut pas pousser quand même. son jardin est à son image: sauvage et mystérieux. il se contente comme pour le ménage de regarder le jardin comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi potentiellement dangereux autrement dit il fait le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Sasuke à son capharnaüm de jardin.

conclusion: Sasuke n'aime pas jardiner mais alors pas du tout et suppose que là aussi il lui faudrait un jardinier. ahhh ces nobles à qui on mâche tout le boulot! quand ils se retrouvent seuls ne savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts.

°différence8 - nul en dessin ou le portrait robot le moins ressemblant

Sasuke à passer le reste de sa soirée à griffoner des trucs sur sa feuille et je peux dire que ce n'est pas un artiste. il en est encore au stade des personnages à peine formés et je parle pas des visages. en mission il va nous faire le plan d'attaque par terre sans difficultés mais si on lui demande de faire un portrait robot je me demande ce que ça va donner ( une patate??? ). toujours est-il qu'il doit aimer ses graffitis pour en avoir fait pendant au moins deux heures durant.

conclusion: Sasuke en stratège et aux plans oui mais Sasuke au service recherche non puisqu'il est pas capable de faire un misérable portrait robot. je le plaint ça va lui poser des problèmes plus tard.

°différence9 - la vaisselle ou quand il y a plus rien dans la placard

j'avais pas fait attention à midi trop concentré sur son repas mais là je suis impréssionné. la pile de vaisselle sale est vraiment haute et ça ne doit pas l'arranger quand on regarde sa tête. quand il a ouvert le placard et qu'il a vu qu'il y avait plus de vaisselle dedans il a poussé un espèce de soupir à fendre l'âme c'était impréssionnant là aussi. à mon avis la vaisselle doit être la corvée qu'il déteste le plus. il a quand même fallut qu'il la fasse pour pouvoir manger. là aussi j'ai été impréssionné par la rapidité avec laquelle il l'a faite. là où j'aurais mis une heure en râlant il a mis dix minutes à tout casser ( faut pas le prendre au premier sens! ). si il expédit aussi vite ce qu'il aime pas je me demande combien de temps il met à faire le ménage et le jardin quand il les fait.

conclusion: Sasuke râle comme tout le monde quand il fait quelque chose qu'il aime pas mais il le fait vite. la vaisselle est faite seulement quand il y a plus rien dans le placard c'est à dire quand il a plus le choix. il aime vraiment pas ça.

"ce rapport est classé confidentiel et contient quelques photos que les filles s'arracheraient. comme nous le pensions Sasuke ne se comporte pas comme il est devant nous et endosse son rôle de beau gosse ténébreux et parfait mais maintenant je sais ce qui se passe et je ne me laisserai plus faire. le reste des opérations est prise en charge par l'hokage et je n'en sais pas plus."

20 mars

PS: je suis vraiment fort il m'a pas remarqué de la journée!


End file.
